Piece by Piece
by IDKIGOTNONAME15
Summary: Frisk is with the ambassador of the other town mixed with humans and monsters. Jealous of her crushes girlfriend she finds that she shouldn't be complaining after all "Secrets should be kept as a secret"
1. Chapter 1

Frisk was staring at Asriel intensely.

"Speak." Asriel told Frisk as Frisk smirked and closed her eyes.

"Ok." Frisk told smirking harder.

"SPEAK IN A SENTENCE! "

"Alright."

"I mean paragraphs." Frisk took out her tongue as she sat on her bed legs crossed.

"No." Frisk said as she laid down onto the bed.

"I know you can talk idiot!" Asriel told as he got a plan, he put his hands on each side of Frisks stomach and started to tickle her.

"Ah!-" Frisk started to giggle furiously.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT I GIVE UP YOU CHEATER!" Frisk told as Asriel didn't stop but continued as Frisk started to tear up.

"OKAY, OKAY, I TAKE IT BACK!" Asriel finally stopped as Frisk sat up and punched his shoulder.

"You're mean!" Frisk blushed under her hair covered face as she gave a good look at Asriel, he wasn't a small kid anymore he has grown very nicely.

"Frisk?" Asriel asked as he waved infront of her face trying to get her attention, she shook her head and smiled to him.

"Yeah?"

"We should head out to greet the Humans and Monsters!" Asriel suggested.

"You go on ahead."Frisk told as Asriel got up and pulled her.

"Oh no,no,no, you're coming too!" Asriel pulled as she refused as she laid back down on the bed pulling him with her and hugging him.

"Lets just cuddle for a bit you furry monster! After all I'm freezing." Frisk told as she felt Asriel shift.

"Uh personal space!" Asriel moved away as Frisk sighed and let go.

"I can't even hug you anymore after you had your girlfriend!" Frisk complained ad Asriel chuckled.

"I'm not 9 anymore, Frisk, also I bet she's waiting outside for me. I'll meet you outside!" Asriel told as he quickly left.

 **"Smooth."**

"Shut up!" Frisk yelled as Chara laughed in her mind.

 **"Poor you. Never thought you'd fall for a monster. Kinda hate that bitch though always bragging about her having the best boyfriend the prince of the underground, I don't get it. Such a disgraceful human."**

"Chara we can't say anything if we don't know them-"

 **"Frisk you're 16 and I know people these days show their true personality!"**

"Chara." Frisk groaned as she got up and looked out the window to see people and monsters coming together. The faint reflection of Chara showed on the window.

 **"Maybe you really are mad for doing such a revolution. You'll soon be having a war, no?"**

"No,I'm going to meet with the Ambassador of the other town, supposedly they have had Monsters hidden and kept care of them in the village they also fought for their rights, so that's why I welcomed everyone of the monsters and humans-over from the village- into the town we are in, the greater the population-"

 **"The bigger the responsibility will be. Look, Frisk, do you not see what you are doing? This is too much for you, this is a small town versus the whole world."**

"Chara, I know this but I won't stop until I get them to be equal!" Frisk yelled as she turned away from the Window and went downstairs.

 **"Frisk listen to reason-"**

"I'm done listening." Frisk told sternly as she saw everyone dressed nicely in the living room. Papyrus, and Sans, was there nicely dressed.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Frisk asked as she sighed and stood next to the door to the outside.

"Ah nothing special but MEETING NEW PEOPLE!" Asriel's Girlfriend yelled, 'Samantha' was her name. She had blonde hair a sweet smile and was human.

 **"UGH SHE'S SO FAKE!"** Chara yelled into Frisks head.

"Id rather not dress up, so is everyone ready? I really wanna see the new people!" Frisk asked as they all nodded, Frisk stepped outside the door to be met with monsters and Humans observing her, a human then stepped to the front, she guessed it was them and walked to them.

 **"I think that's a girl... Or guy but damn they're cute!"** Chara commented as Frisk blushed and went up to the person, she guessed it was a guy since they were taller than her by a feet.

"Hello, I'm Frisk the ambassador of this supposed town." Frisk introduced.

"I'm Kris, the ambassador of the town of Square, its amazing you had our town-folks to come and see your amazing town, I see that there's no humans here only you."

"Yeah well I brought them from the underground, its great too meet you!" Frisk told as she took out her hand for him to shake it, he did and she felt a shock of memories roll through her too quickly... She didn't know what they all meant or what they all showed. They both quickly pulled away.

"S-sorry!" Frisk apologized as she shook her head and saw everyone come out of the house.

"Welcome all humans and monsters to OUR town of equalization. I know most of you must be cold waiting here for me to be out after all it is winter Haha... Sorry but they're In's in the town which welcome you and will feed you nicely if you wish you may go now, there's no charge!" They all looked confused, Frisk face-palmed mentally as she forgot.

 **"YOU IDIOT THEY KNOW NOTHING OF THIS TOWN!"**

"Shut up..." Frisk whispered to herself as she cleared her voice

"Sans, Paps can you ya know show them to the In's?" Frisk asked, Papyrus made his way down the steps and went in front of the crowd.

"THIS WAY HUMAN AND MONSTERS TO THE IN!" Sans chuckled and followed closely behind him, everyone followed them as the Ambassador stood there with Frisk and a monster behind him.

"..." Frisk stood silent

 **"IDIOT INVITE HIM IN! ITS FREEZING!"**

"Would you two like to come inside its getting pretty cold!" Toriel told as she came down next to them. Frisk could hear the faint noise of a facepalm, she guessed Chara just facepalmed.

"That'd be nice!" Kris told happily with a slight smile, the trio went inside to see Asriel and his girlfriend in the living room.

"Ah what's your names?" Toriel asked kris and the monster.

"I'm Kris and this is Susie." Frisk smiled to Susie who only got a scoffed back.

" **Ooooh she's a fighter, Undyne will like her!"**

"Would you like anything to drink or to eat?" Toriel asked as on cue Susies stomach grumbled.

"Guess your stomach says it all!" Frisk giggled as she saw Susie turn redder.

"Well lets head to the kitchen I just made some fresh Butterscotch pie!"

"Uh mom..." Asriel told slowly as Frisk and Kris made their way to the kitchen as Toriel stopped.

"Yes?"

"Me and Samantha had some pie if that's alright?" Samantha looked back to her cutely.

"Of course sweetie!"

Frisk felt uncomfortable as she sat down.

 **"SPEAK IDIOT, DON'T MESS THIS UP NOW!"**

"So how did you guys do it?" Frisk asked as she looked up to see Kris looking at her intensely.

"Uh... Huh! What?!" Kris stuttered getting off from his daze with a blush.

"Uh I guess I just wanted to help those who are different like me and to be equal with those misunderstood." Kris confessed as Toriel served each of them pie.

"That's neat, but question is: how did you manage to get the monsters on your side?" Kris ate some of the pie as his eyes widen.

"This is amazing ma'am!" Kris told Toriel as Susie took it all in one bite and also did the same reaction.

"This really is awesome!" Susie commented.

"Thank you at least SOMEONE is appreciative!" Toriel directed to the living room, "HEARD THAT!" Asriel yelled back as Samantha giggled.

 **"Stupid bitch better laugh now, I bet Toriel was pointing to her!"**

"It was meant for both of you to hear!" Toriel responded as Kris chuckled and Susie snorted as Toriel gave her another slice, Frisk held her laughter and wheezed.

"Not funny!" Asriel yelled through the hall.

"Haha he reminds me of Ralsie!" Susie commented.

"Ralsie isn't that bad-"

"ROASTED!" Susie yelled.

"It wasn't supposed to be mean! Ugh whatever we came to speak business not about Ralsei!" Frisks eyes widen.

 _"When I was younger I used to go to the town with humans and convince them to have monsters. There was this nice kid that always talked with me as I was in disguise. They said they were friends with a monster which is cool and he called me cute! I couldn't come up with a name for myself so I mixed up the letters of my name!"_

 **"He did an anagram of his name."** Frisk slammed her head on the table unable to hold in the silliness. Everyone around the table looked surprised that they jumped.

"FRISK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Want me to take over?"** Chara asked as Frisk shook her head onto the table. _**No. We need to talk business you'll only talk trash.**_

"You know me so well! I'm so touched." Chara said sarcastically.

"So I called you over for reasons. I know you and me are around the same age and can't change much in this world but we can change the way the monsters live." Frisk told as she lifted her head up with a red forehead, Susie laughed and pointed at her forehead.

"Susie don't be rude!" Kris complained as he tried to hold it in also.

"I would facepalm but my face has had too much damage for one day." Frisk told with a straight face. Kris chuckled.

 _"Don't be a dummy! Frisky!"_ Frisk eyes widen at the voice and asked Chara if she said something as Chara declined doing anything.

"Its getting pretty late we should head out, it was nice meeting you Ms. Frisk? Or Mrs. Frisk?" Kris said.

 **"OH THIS BOI FLIRTING YOU DID THAT TOO ASRIEL BEFORE REMEMBER!?"**

 _"Prince. Asriel or MR. ASRIEL?"_

"Pfft you aren't getting me ,Kris. I know all the tricks in the book but if you must know I'm Ms. Frisk to you!" Frisk told as she took out her hand. Kris once again shook it as a shock was felt through the hands.

"Eep!" Frisk and Kris pulled away both staring at each other confused.

"Tomorrow I shall discuss more matter with you if I am welcomed in?"

"Of course you're welcomed here! Tomorrow I'm cooking breakfast I hope you two like it!" Frisk told them as Susie and Kris nodded, Susie thanked Toriel for the food, well she did so but felt hesitant at first and Kris also thanked her as Frisk showed them to the door.

"The In's should be down the street to the right when you reach the corner!" Frisk directed as she waved to them goodbye.

"Kris what was that!?"Susie asked stunned.

"She seemed distressed."

"So you decided to flirt with her!?"

"Pretty much, only to make her smile though."Kris confessed as he went infront of Susie.

"Lets hurry, you and others got class tomorrow. "

"Thanks mom!" Susie told sarcastically

Frisk went up to her room as Asriel was still with Samantha.

 **"Those two make me gag!"**

"I can relate" Frisk told as she walked up the stairs

"Also, Chara, why have you been nice lately?" Frisk asked confused.

 **"Its called being bored. Lately your body has not been allowing me in so I have to wait till- well that information shouldn't be given out now should it?"** Frisk got angry and went into her room and laid in her bed.

 **"Why don't you sleep you had quite the rough day!"** Chara insisted.

"I'm going to wait for Asriel to sleep for i can go for a walk I really need it." Frisk told herself as Asriel entered the room not noticing she was awake and dropped to his bed falling asleep quickly.

 **"Woah that was quick!"** Chara told as Frisk got up and took off his shoes to have him more comfortable in the bed. "There you are." Frisk told as she covered him up, **What ever I feels so familiar.**

"Well we should sleep-" Frisk quickly got into Asriels bed and snuggled up to him.

"Chara wake me up around 6 to make breakfast, Toriels going to work early so its my turn to make breakfast." Frisk went under the covers. "Also... I don't believe he would be thrilled to see me." Frisk sighed as she slept next to Asriel.

 **"In a matter of time I'll have my control and Soon you'll see your pain again."**

 _"..." Frisk stood quietly next to a door._

 _"FRISK GIVE IT BACK!" Frisk shook her head furiously crying but never letting out sobs._

 _"N-no I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU-"_

 _"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE GIRL,SUCH A BIG MOUTH FOR SUCH A SMALL BODY SOMEONE SHOULD SHOW YOU HOW TO SHUT UP!"_

Frisk gasped as she woke up with tears in her eyes and with daylight hitting her. She was holding Asriel tightly and noticed her tears wet his pillow, he was holding her tightly.

 **"Smooth, I was just about to wake you up."** Chara explained as she laughed.

"Chara I can't move..." Frisk told as she tried to move away but was only held back.

 **"Try going under his arms?"** Frisk did as told and got out, she quickly jumped out of bed and moved Asriels head near the tear stained pillow to make it seem he drooled.

 **"I would facepalm but this is hilarious. Remember what you did to Asriel that got him to not allow you on his bed anymore?"** Frisk went to the door and closed it and quickly went downstairs, she forced herself to be quick for, "I DID NOT DO THAT! YOU TOOK OVER MY BODY AND DID IT TOO HIM!THAT WAS NOT ME!"

 **"But he believed it was you!"**

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Frisk yelled as she went up to the stove...

Asriel woke up to a wet pillow.

"Uh... I drooled?" Asriel asked himself as he rubbed his eyes as he lifted his sheets to see his shirt messy.

"... Frisk was sleeping on me again huh?... It is winter so I guess I can make an-But she never drools! Maybe she has once? When we were younger?"Asriel asked himself as he heard a small yell come from downstairs, he quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"What's happening?!" Asriel asked tiredly, Frisk jumped and said nothing.

 _ **Is it her "mute moment" day?**_

"You ok?" Asriel asked as he walked up behind her as she pointed to her finger which she cut.

"Ah you cut yourself, I see." Frisk nodded as she gave Asriel a plate of food as a knock came from the door, she quickly went to open it to be greeted with Kris, whom only waved, someone was behind him.

"Hello I am Rouxl Kaard!" Frisk waved at an uncomfortable Kris

"I am thoust speaker for thies dayth"

Frisk made a pokerface.

 **"No... ANOTHER METTATON?!** " Chara yelled as Frisk only snickered, she gestured for them to come inside.

"I smellst food? May thou have some?" He asked as Frisk blushed, Damnit I should've just gave them food how embarrassing! Frisk nodded as she led them to the kitchen to see Asriel still eating while on his phone, Frisk pointed to the chairs as she grabbed to plates and put them infront of the now seated Kris and Rouxl Kaard.

"Hello thoust person! I am the great Rouxl Kaard! This is Kris." He pointed to Kris as Frisk just giggled.

Such a big presentation to himself but not a huge presentation to Kris.

Kris stared at Rouxl with a pokerface he turned to Asriel and waved. Asriel stared confused.

"Does he talk?" Asriel told as Frisk put the food down. She quickly went behind Asriel and slapped the back of his head.

 **"THE FUCK!? ASRIEL WAS NEVER THIS RUDE! THE FUCKING GIRL I BET!"**

Asriel rubbed the back of his head and groaned. Kris looked shocked and finally Frisk only said one word.

"Sorry." She told as she sat next to Asriel and sat there and checked the time. She suddenly hears the sound of a plate being moved on the table, Asriel gave Frisk his plate of food.

"You should eat something, you didn't even serve yourself." Frisk slightly blushed.

"So thoust are spouses?" Rouxl asked as Asriel quickly shook his head.

"Oh no no i have a girlfriend!"

"I'vest heardst you were the Prince of the undergroundth?" Rouxl asked, Asriel nodded slowly. Rouxl continued to eat as he got his head up and looked at Asriel.

"Amazing to be in the presencest of another Princeth." Rouxl told as Asriel just nodded not caring.

"Frisk, would you care to join me going into a Village?" Kris asked suddenly surprising Rouxl and Frisk.

"Village?" Frisk asked afraid.

"We can go as normal traders looking for resources and while we are at it we can convince some people that Monsters are still real. What do you say?" Frisk stared to him as he looked... Determination...?

"... He can't have a soul of determination... That's only you!"

It can be him also... Not every soul is unique.

Asriel spoke up.

"You're going to take ?"

"She wont get hurt."

"And how am I able to trust you?" Asriel asked a bit angrily, like an over protective brother.

"You don't have to trust me, the only persons trust I need is... Yours?" Frisk stared at Kris.

That look.

"Trust me."

"I do. I trust you."

.


	3. Chapter 3 Fixed?

"I don't get it guys! How can she trust him?" Asriel whined to Monster Kid,

"Dude, You shouldn't be whining to me, Frisk is a grown lady now, she's not your LITTLE sister anymore." Monster Kid told to Asriel in the cafeteria, Asriel groaned as he awaited their teacher(Toriel) to arrive at the school not wanting to start drama he stood quiet.

"Dude look...ugh bro understand when I met Frisk she may have been 10 but she was much mature than that, wanting to save everyone-EVEN YOU from the underground was her only thought, she helped out those she could for she can gain our trust and give her more determination to save us. Frisk, she isn't tough as she seems, she has an act, she always agrees to do what is right for us. Frisk never thinks of herself."

"I know M.K but.. i just have this feeling if she thinks and agrees too much with others and others, she might doom herself in the process like..." Asriel stopped speaking as Toriel entered the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry I'm late children i was doing some last adjustments on the classroom before you all came in." Toriel apologized as she opened the door to let them out.

"Bro...Just don't thing about it too much, AFTERALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS AWAITING!"

"Hold on whast?" Rouxls Kaard asked as he looked at the photo of Samantha on Frisks phone.

"Nice reaction." Frisk pouted

"She's ok...But she doesn'tst have the bodiest." Frisk snickered as Kris hit his arm.

"Ah! I was only telling thou truths!"

"Judging someone by their body is particularly rude!" Kris told as Rouxls raised an eyebrow, "You only saith that becaust you have no-"

"Alright, Thanks for your help but yeah you're leaving!" Kris told as he pushed him out to the door as Rouxls complied as scoffed and left, Frisk just watched as the scene happened wanting not to laugh she bit the inside of her cheek, ** _Seems like Rouxls made Kris flustered, huh?_**

"Sorry about him, he can speak out of terms at times." Kris told as Frisk only shook her head, "It's not a problem. So about the village you talked about,"

"You sure you want too go? Won't your brother be angry at you?" Kris asked as Frisk tensed on her seat and stared at the table, Asriel was always worried about her, it got her angry because she didn't think Asriel would even care about her after he got a girlfriend. Asriel always hated when SHE made comments about Samantha but didn't care when Samantha made comments about how Frisk dressed. Before Frisk had too leave the school, Samantha's friends always teased her and made fun of her, they pushed her around until Chara took over and almost punched one of the girls.

 _"You may be our savior but that gives you NO right to be around Asriel as he's with Samantha. Seriously, What kind of bitch does that?" The girls laughed as Frisk was on the ground in a sitting position staring up at them, **I'm taking over you're weak Frisk, I can take them on.** Frisk was just about to argue with her but Chara already took action, The girls continued to laugh as 'Frisk' got up and stared at them smiling, "Ya know, It's rude to be mean to me after i saved you, YOU CAN **NOT** TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE, You wouldn't like that now would you?" Chara yelled as she crushed her fist together, the girls took a step back as Chara walked up to them, Frisk watched then took action, quickly taking her body back. Chara eyes widen then softened to Frisk as she walked around them and said ,"Not too be rude but... Hate isn't always what you should go for."_

Frisk stared at Kris and smiled, "Asriel is only... a close friend, i do consider him like a brother but still...brother shouldn't be a term i would use at the moment after my past... it isn't very important so please don't asked about it." Frisk said as Kris nodded and went to his phone.

"If we want to go to the village we need disguises." Kris showed her a picture on the phone of the villagers outfit," These are travelers this is how we should look."

"That looks like something i can manage to get but at the school." Frisk told as She looked to the ground, "we should hurry and do what we can quickly."

Asriel focused on his mom as she wrote the assignments on the chalkboard, " You all will be making a group project, too get to know each other more, with the paper in front of you write you name and put it in the bowl that's on my desk." All the students did as told. Everyone got up and put their names in, Toriel wrote 10 groups and names under it.

"First group, Jaste, Sua, Luna, and Jace..." Toriel kept talking until Asriels name was called, his head perked up as he read the names on the board,'Asriel, Susie, Monster Kid, and Samantha.' it read as he smiled slightly knowing two special people were going to be in his group but who was Susie?

"Alright everyone get in your groups, Get to know each other." Toriel told as she wrote 'Project:Research on the Human history.' Everyone was confused on where they were supposed to go since no one knew each other, Human and Monster. Toriel turned red as she realized her mistake, "Group one go to the corner of the classroom and then by number go down the corner to the end of the other corner." Toriel explained as she pointed, everyone was still confused, She made a straight face as she just called everyone by group, Group one then the other groups followed.

Frisk was in front of the school with a sweater given to her by Toriel she was next to Kris as they walked in the entrance, a voice came from the side of the hall.

"Hello, Humans or Monsters welcome what can i do-" The monster turned around and was revealed to be Papyrus, "ah, HUMAN!"

"Hey Pap!" Frisk greeted as Papyrus quickly wrote down two guest passes, "What are you here for?"

"To get some supplies for-" Kris quickly interrupted her, " For homework."

"Ah that's amazing, You should go see Tori, she'll be delighted to see you!" Papyrus told as he gave them the passes and Frisk quickly walked away, "Why would-"

"If he finds out we might be stopped by your friend, Sans." Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"Sans is a very INTERESTING person." Kris told Frisk as Frisk got what he meant, Sans was always over-protective of all the monsters in the small town, Frisk was pretty sure that Sans would threaten Kris to not hurt anyone. Frisk felt bad for Kris, Sans never talked about why he hated humans but whenever he was close to give information, he always changed the subject quickly. Frisk and Kris finally made it to the door and Kris was about to open it as Frisk walked backwards a bit afraid, those she left at the school, those she rarely contacted, were in there. In front of her. Kris noticed her hesitation, "Understand most things we do aren't always our faults, we have to face them head on for what we've done. For what we do."

"You make it seem as you understand what I'm going through."

"I don't, that's the sad thing because i try to understand everyone, especially her but sometimes we don't have the ability to know why someone is how they are- I don't understand you but i do understand why you'd move away from the things you wish you had once more." Kris told as Frisk looked to the ground.

"You're right..." Frisk said as she got determined and opened the door to be faced with people staring at the door being opened.

"Frisk what brings you-" Toriel got interrupted by few students yelling the 2 teens names

"Frisk!" "Kris!" 4 students got up and went up to them, Monster kid, Muffet, Lancer and Susie.

"Frisk! How have you been i've missed you!" Muffet told with all her arms hugging her tightly, Susie talked to Kris along with lancer, Toriel cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Kids please go back to your groups, Frisk, Kris, what could i do for you?" Toriel asked.

"We need your help." Frisk started.

* * *

Sans was staring at Alphys, "Look... We need to inform Fri-"

"The kid has too much on her hands as it is." Sans told as he paced around Alphys house, "WE have to go to the core together we can't let the kid dragged along with us- if she manages to get hurt OUR lives are on the line, Alphys."

"y-yes i know but still-"

"NO buts LET'S GO."

* * *

 **AN; If you're having a problem i have a link for the Archive one which it releases more chapters earlier than here but if you can't see it there i'm always willing to post new chapters each day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk stared at Toriel as she tilted her head to question Frisk but before she could Kris interrupted Frisk.

"We just need some books to study in while we are doing business!" Kris exclaimed as Frisk stared at him confused, Toriel just clapped her hands together and smiled as she looked at her students.

"Alright students get to a table and I'll be passing by to leave textbooks of the human history-"

"Madame Toriel, may we pick group names to get more of a fun activity out of the project?" Samantha asked as she sat to Asriel who was totally ignoring Frisk's gaze. Frisk frowned against the sweater she had on and totally ignored the fact that everyone was around her,until everything turned dark, **"Look who's vulnerable right 're only battling yourself frisk."**

 **"You've suddenly turned everyone dark huh? Everyone is gone only you, Everything has turned black like before when you'd battle someone, but the only battling is yourself, Look at your surrounding Frisk. you have no one on your side."** Frisk stared at the black abyss she was surrounding in. She stared in front of her to see a sudden figure come in front of her and suddenly color, Kris grasped at her shoulder as she turned to see him, he seemed concerned.

"Oh sorry i zoned out-" Frisk stooped talking as she noticed Kris with papers.

"We should head out then, thanks!" Frisk told as she quickly left the classroom with Kris following behind her, "You alright?"

"Yes, but lets go to the supply closet!" Frisk smiled trying to change the subject, Kris noticed this but decided not to confront her about it and followed her to the supply closet.

"Asriel?" Monster Kid asked as he pushed his head toward his arms

"Hm?" Asriel looked over to him and raised an eyebrow,

"You've been dazed since Frisk left…?" Monster Kid whispered as Samantha was trying to talk to Susie, which totally seemed to somewhat hate her.

"I don't know… I guess.. I'm just too much of a Brother now that I've seen her alone with a guy." Monster kids face dropped in shock," Dude.. That isn't brotherly… That's more like how I see Temmie."

"No way… But you like Temmie like-" Asriel stopped his own words and noticed what Monster Kid meant and turned to Samantha, "You don't think- No way she's like my sister."

"Not blood sister, bro. You my dear friend have a crush on Frisk."

"I can't she's like a -"

"You can't keep making excuses, Dude. Accept it."

Frisk opened the door to the storage closet and entered with Kris inside the dark closet.

"There must be a light around here." Frisk whispered as the door closed behind her.

"Kris?" Frisk asked as she didn't hear Kris near her.

"I'm here." Kris responded a little more deeper into the darkness, Frisk followed to his voice as she tried to find him, suddenly the floor started to shake.

Kris was backing up and bumped into Frisk, "AH!" Frisk yelled as the ground collapsed under them.

Frisk woke up to a hard ground and got quickly up, shaking her head, and rubbing it. Frisk looked around where she was, looking around in her surroundings she saw that the ground was blue and everywhere around her was dark, darkness, she's once felt before. _**Kris where's Kris?!**_

"Kris!" Frisk yelled out, She looked around determined to find someone, or something but nothing, She quickly explored her surroundings,

Kris woke up and sat up, _**God shi- Hold on…**_ Kris looked around and groaned.

"Frisk!" Kris yelled out her name and got no response, Kris knew this place like the back of his mind, so did Susie and everyone else they saved from here. "I have to find Frisk!" Kris told himself as he quickly got out his sword and ran to the direction he first fell into, when He came here.

Frisk was walking down some steps and saw a gate. "I wonder why there's a ga- AAAAH" Frisk yelled as a monster came and popped into view holding onto the gate.

"Hee Hee look at who stands before me! Do you have the key? To finally set me free?!" It asked as it smiled

"Key?" Frisk asked as she took some steps back

"You look like the old one?" The thing told Frisk

"The one who set everyone free BUT ME!" It yelled as Frisk walked backwards, Fear filling her soul.

"Don't fear it is not you I hate, it is the one who left me locked up here since everyone has been free-He's the one I truly 'Adore'" They told frisk with a sarcastic voice at the end

"Chaos! Chaos! Is what I'll bring tom the one who took everything from me after all **, I can do anything**." They told Frisk as Frisk panicked

"Jolly, Jolly, don't worry, kid. The fear your bring to yourself only lowers your confidence, Your DETERMINATION." Frisk stared at them surprised,' You have been wacked by what I might ask?"

"Wacked?" Frisk asked as the thing got closer to the gate and finally she saw his face, he looked like a clown but a familiar clown to a card game, It reached out its hand and pointed to Frisk's left cheek

Frisk touched her cheek to feel it wet, she peeled her hand away and saw her fingers covered in blood.

"I'm bleeding?" Frisk asked all to herself as the monster just laughed

"So slow to notice I see, well that's just a sad sight to be." it commented

"May I ask for the name of the beauty that stands before me?" it told with a smile, Frisk was not amused.

"Frisk." was all she told.

"Ah well such a strange name for a girl such as you but my name is strange as well, I foretell. Jevil is the name such a strange name for such a man like me, makes you want to turn and flee." Jevil smiled as Frsik shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of you, i-"

"Frisk!" a voice yelled throughout the hall.

"Heehee someone has come to look for thee?" Jevil asked as Frisk responded not knowing Jevil spoke.

"Kris!" Frisk yelled back as she heard metal clanging against the ground.

"Seems like yelling back was a bad decision for you, let's see who will now come for you!" Jevil laughed as he went into his small prison. Frisk felt sweat come upon her, **What are you so worried about? It's probably Kris don't be afraid-**

"Shut up." Was all Frisk told Chara as a figure loomed on the top of the stair way, they're all blue, the skin blue, their hair dark blue, it frightened Frisk to the bone.


	5. Chapter 5

Alphy's went down the ladder that connected the Underworld to the mortal world.

San's already was at the bottom waiting for her, once both of them were at the bottom they quickly ran to the lab, Sans opened the doors and ran inside, Alphys behind him also.

"S-Sans! I-I think y-you should slow- AH!" Alphys yelled as she slipped and hit her head

"Alphys!" Sans yelled as he turned around and went up to her quickly, Alphys groaned and rubbed her head feeling her hand wet and her head wet also, the ground was wet but with what?

Alphys looked down and saw liquid, red liquid, it wasn't blood, not blood but red liquid like something she's seen before…"THE D.T EXTRACTION MACHINE!"

"WHAT?!" San's yelled as he quickly ran into the lab and left Alphys behind, Sans opened to see nothing but the machine malfunctioning and shaking, Sans quickly ran in front of it and used his blasters to shoot it down but the machine seemed unaffected by the blasters and it kept shaking violently. Alphys finally came inside and pulled a lever next to the machine to finally calm it down, "holy crap." Was all Alphys said.

"How did you know how to calm it down?!" Sans commanded an answer.

"Y-Your F-Father told me if it e-ever malfunctioned t-to pull the lever and it should be s-stable!" Alphys told as she sweated, Sans sighed as he looked up to the machine.

"do you know when my father is done with messing with the timelines?" Sans asked as he turned away from the machine and grabbed a lab coat from where the experiments were before and went up to Alphys who has grown quite a bit.

"I don't know, I haven't got any news from him lately." Alphys told perfectly in a straight sentence, Sans was surprised but moved away from her.

"I'll go look for him-"

"Sans I don't believe that's a good idea-"

"and why not?"

"I haven't been completely truthful lately."

Asriel walked down the hall with his class to go to the small other class that was in the second floor, as this town was small and poor, they didn't have much to work in or at, they fed off of anything the humans and monsters that came from the other town gave to them. Since it was winter it was pretty hard to get anything from farming but the things they've saved.

Samantha was keeping a close eye on Asriel from a distance as she was next to Susie.

Susie stared at Samantha and noticed something. Samantha was silently growling to herself and she was clenching her teeth and had fists as if she was ready to fight someone, Susie didn't exactly like her form and noticed a similarity to one of the monsters she's met before, she looked human but her teeth like fangs, her fists started to grow claws.

"You're not human huh?" Was all Susie told as Samantha turned to Susie and calmed herself and looked confused, "Why do you say that?"

"When a concubine who is human does not just grow fangs and claws out of no where."

"Why should you care, You know nothing of humans after all, all you are is a monster." Samantha defended with anger, Susie was offended and angry

"heh… Kid I know more about humans than you can ever know." Susie said as she stopped in her tracks letting everyone pass, THEM, Samantha was also with Susie standing in front of her with a pose an drama queen would make.

"What did I hurt your feelings?" Samantha laughed as Susie clutched her teeth.

"You know, I always hated quiet kids, but kids like you who run their mouth. REALLY. PISS ME OFF." Susie told as she was about to hit her to get her hand snatched away by Lancer

"Susie, this loser isn't worth it!" Lancer told as he pulled her hand down, Susie didn't like being the bad guy, and remembering everything she did to Kris hurt her. Susie took a deep breath and calmed herself down as she went around the very amused Samantha, "Oh giving up so soon, ya pussy." Samantha challenged.

Susie stopped in her tracks as Lancer tried to keep her from hurting Samantha. Samantha crossed her arms as Susie turned around.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Susie asked as she towered over Samantha, Lancer was panicking not knowing what to do as he moved away and started to sweat upon the position he was in, he quickly went to the direction where the students were at to get Toriel or someone to help.

"I think I'm dealing with someone who doesn't know when to shut her mouth. Also" Samantha added the "Also" with Sass

"I only speak the truth, maybe if you stopped fucking around with your boyfriend and stopped lying to him you'd get a happy end, you SUCCUBUS." Susie knew what kind of monster Samantha was now and Samantha knew she was caught, Samantha slapped Susie.

"…" Everything was quiet but the echo of the slap in Susies mind, Susie stood quiet as she saw a fist flying to her, she grabbed it and pushed Samantha to the ground.

"You don't wanna keep your face do you?" Susie told as she stood before the fallen Samantha.

"You think you're fooling everyone? You wanna make me angry? Fine! You wanna see the real me?! That's just perfect!" Susie told as she was about punch her but was stopped by a blast of fire, "ENOUGH!" Toriel yelled as Asriel ran up to Samantha who was "crying" into his arms, Susie looked confused as she was about to talk but failed as Toriel interrupted her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!" Lancer quickly cut Toriel

"Susie was only defending herself because SAMANTHA BULLIED HER" Lancer pointed to Samantha who was not harmed,

"That is not true, ! He is only defending his friend-"

"Then explain her bruise!" Lancer pointed to Susie's cheek, Samantha and Susie bickered to each other. Toriel was so conflicted not knowing whose side to pick, Her sons Girlfriend or the new transfer students… Toriel grasped her head, she suddenly felt a headache from all the stress.

"YOU TWO!" Toriel yelled getting both girls.

"TO UNDYNES OFFICE, NOW!" Toriel finally told someone to go to Undyne's office for once, she hated doing that.

Frisk was gasping for air frightened by Kris as he went down the stairs, he looked so different.

"Oooo Hoohoohoo… Look what the human brought in, another sin?" Jevil laughed disturbingly, Kris grabbed onto Frisk's hand and led them away from the small prison that Jevil was in.

"Wait-Why are we leaving hi-" Frisk quickly got interrupted

"Look no time to talk we should leave here quickly." Kris told as they ran, Kris leading the way as Frisk was very confused on why they would leave another monster behind, Determination struck her as she let go of Kris's hand with force.

"I'm not leaving another monster behind." Frisk said as she turned around

"You don't understand what's happening here do you?" Kris told as suddenly Frisk's vision was all Black… She stared wide eyed at Kris, she rarely opens her eyes so wide. Kris was outlined with Red and his soul was red.

 **"Determination, Huh?"** Frisk jumped startled by Chara talking, she was quiet lately.

Kris's vision was suddenly turned to black also. Kris got startled at this new vision of his, he's only every fought with color, but the outline of red on Frisk, scared him, _**Where have I seen this before-**_

"Your soul its filled with…." Frisk didn't know how to end that sentence as Kris pointed to her both of the pointed to each other.

"DETERMINATION." They said at the same time. Chara only smirked, she knew both of them and finally both of her interdimensional victims have met. Now who will she pick.


	6. Chapter 6

Kris stared blindly at Frisk's soul, she was determined to get Jevil out and Kris was the whole opposite of her.

"You can't take Jevil out-"

"I can save him-"

"If I couldn't save him what makes you think your DETERMINATION will be able to do so?" Kris snapped before Frisk could even finish her sentence.

"Maybe… Fine- Then what can we do?" Frisk gave in knowing she didn't have any other choice but to agree with him, she was no match for another determined soul, she could beat him, but she didn't know if she could beat him in her pacifist run.

"We leave him and come back for him another time." Kris told as he went up to her and held her hand, "Lets go."

Susie groaned as her and Samantha walked to the councils office they both opened it to be met with Undyne using here spears onto a piece of paper and yelling, Undyne looked back to the 2 teens with annoyed eyes, "What did you fucking brats do?"

"She attacked me!" Samantha pointed to Susie as Susie declined that and they started to yell to each other, Undyne groaned and slammed her hand on the table getting both girls attention

"Both of you will be in Detention for the rest of the day with me. If you talk to each other or even glance at each other, both of you will be suspended." Both girls stared at Undyne agape

"Your FRIEND hurt my Girlfriend!" Asriel yelled at Lancer, who seemed pissed off just as much as Asriel was.

"Your GIRLFRIEND hurt my friend- Teacher!" Lancer yelled as Toriel was between the 2 boys

"Boys can we please just-"

"No, Mom, His friend hurt my girlfriend!"

"You guys are fighting for girls! They can handle themselves how do you think Frisk would react to this, she saved us for you guys just to fight!?"Toriel retorted as the 2 boys stopped arguing, they both went their separate ways as a noticeable Kris and Frisk seemed to be arguing away from the crowd of students.

"We had no choice." Kris told after he explained the reason that Jevil was still in that prison.

"You could've talked to him you know." Frisk told him as Kris groaned and Frisk walked passed him.

"Let's just hurry to the other village ok?" Frisk didn't want to argue with him at the moment as they already took the supplies they needed from the closet.

Chara was deep in Frisk's mind knowing she wouldn't be able to know what she was thinking.

 _ **How sad my two favorite subjects fighting? Frisk you've taken the Genocide run so did Kris… wonder how both of you will react if you both knew I took both of your sanities in one day? You're sins can't be hidden forever… or I can just take each of your determined souls and finally get away from this stupid ass form. DETERMINATION, BRAVERY, JUSTICE, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY, and PERSEVERANCE these 7 mindsets and yet you both have all of them, Frisk and Kris you both took me down but you haven't won the war. Asriel… I'm sorry but I'm determined to make the human kind pay for their cruel actions over you, even if it means. Taking. Everyone's. Small. Piece. Of. HOPE.**_

Chara just laughed as her tears swelled up and she yelled in the dark side of Frisk's mind.

Frisk walked out of the school with the clothing supposedly the travelers would wear, she quickly said goodbye to Papyrus that seemed a bit unsettled, Frisk asked him about it but he changed the subject quickly, very strange of him to do. Frisk still couldn't take the thought of Jevil so she brushed off Papyrus which now made her a bit guilty, she followed closely behind Kris whom seemed distracted trying to find a way quickly to the village and Frisk and him decided to go to through the forest, it was an awkward quiet scene.

"So Kris… Why were you blue wherever we went?" Frisk asked trying to ease the awkward tension which seemed to fail.

"Well. I don't exactly know…" Kris chuckled as he told her that, Frisk just let out an "Oh"

"Well tell me… what do you like about Susie?" Kris stopped where he stood his hair blocking his eyes as always but his face redder than usual.

"How did- You- Um?"

"So you do?" Frisk smirked as she looked up to him eyes closed and a smirk appearing on her lips.

"I DID NOT-" Kris groaned knowing he got caught him in his own trap.

"Well so we can have a more COMFORTABLE walk to the village tell me?"

"You think I'm comfortable talking about her?" Frisk shrugged as Kris just heard himself.

"She has big breast-" Kris just groaned louder, Frisk laughed knowing she just pulled a Sans on him.

"What it's tru-"

"Please stop."

"What am I pushing your BUTTONS?"

"no stop."

"I didn't mean to NIP at you? You're pretty BIG to be angry like you know some BR-"

"STOP!" Frisk only chuckled as they continued to walk.


End file.
